Our Hero Academia: Chapter 21
An Explosive First Match Eikyo walked into the ring, waving at his classmates from the stands. He was pumped. He'd expected to make it this far into the tournament, but what really excited him was his first opponent. Ryuji was one of the stronger students in Class A. He was also incredibly arrogant. It would be very fun to take him down. Scratching the side of his head, Ryuji did his best to block out the rabble and noise coming from the stands, doing his best to keep himself centered and focused, all the while turning to the side with a vexed expression on his face. As he waltzed up the small stones steps leading into the ring, he was surprised to see that he wasn't paired up with someone from his team from the second event, being confronted with possibly the most normal looking guy from Class 2-B in his opinion. "So hey, just throwing this out there, but do we have to fight? Could we call it a draw or something?" Quickly tucking in one hand into his pocket while extending the other outward to rub his neck, "Ugh but your probably one of those idealistic types." With a heavy sigh, Ryuji started to get closer to Eikyo, simply waltzing up to him with an uninterested look on his face. Eikyo's face was unamused as Ryuji spoke. "Your classmates are right, you are an asshole." Eikyo took his hands out of his pockets, ready for the match to start. "Dude, how would you even know that? I'm pretty sure this is the first time we've met, and, I mean, your from Class 2-B, so I don't think you know me well enough to say that. So now your just being ignorant." Turning his free hand into a knife-hand gesture, it was beginning to burn up, steam radiating vastly across the air around his hand, evaporating some of the moisture as it set his sleeve on fire. Still testing trying to get a feel for things, Ruji quickly used a small karate chop, lunging his hand toward Eikyo's chest, sharing the heat with him. Eikyo bent his arm, making a fist towards Ryuji's gut as he lunged. With a small movement of his arm a compressed blast of air shot out of it, planing to use enough force to knock him back. Whether or not he was able to defend from his Shatterstar or not, Ryuji wouldn't be able to continue his attack. Elevating the heat surrounding his personal space, the air around was elevated dramatically, regulating the intensity his body has to the point of setting his clothes on fire. With his skin turning red, steam escaped around his person, with the air fired from the Eikyo's attack becoming uneven and lighter with the change in temperature, simply pushing him backwards away from him, stopping Ryuji from connecting with with his attack. Rubbing his stomach in surprise, Ryuji felt some manner of surprise from his opponent, not expecting him to produce wind in such a manner, "I was half expecting you to have your dad's Quirk, this is a nice surprise." "If I had my dad's Quirk I probably would've flattened you in an instant," said Eikyo, "but my mom's Quirk is pretty good too." Eikyo stepped backwards, but his foot didn't touch the ground. He was moving like a mime up invisible steps, staying a few extra meters above Ryuji's person, yet still within range. At this point he was about ten meters above him. "Alright, let's see how well you deal with this." Eikyo pulled back his fists, punching forwards several times, and bombarding his opponent with several of his Shatterstars. When surprised he could withstand one, but he wanted to see how well he could handle a multitude when he was expecting them. "I guess I should be thankful, it makes it a lot easier to deal with you," from what he was seeing first hand, Eikyo's Quirk was no less his ability to control the properties of wind, a fact that he was more than jubilant to know about, being elated to the point of taking out his other hand out of his pocket, pointing both of them upward in Eikyo's direction. Exerting his Quirk outward, he could feel that he was within his range of 10 meters by adjusting the heat. Upon doing so, the ground began to crack, elevating the temperature in the air around him to the point of vapor escaping through the fissures, with Ryuji producing live fire around the palm of his hands. This should be enough, with the heat present, the air pressure fired from Eikyo's attacks began to rise, throwing their aim off, as several sparks began to appear along both of their clothes, with Ryuji's torso bursting into flames, with his opponent soon to follow suite the longer he stood near his range. "That's pretty hot," Eikyo mumbled, creating another staircase of solid air. This one in the shape of a spiral, he walked up it a few more meters, at this point being 13 meters. "Ah much better." He patted his clothes, getting off some of the smoke before turning back down towards Ryuji. "You wouldn't happen to be able to come up here would you? I wouldn't like to be that hot again." As it was right now, Eikyo was standing on the only air platform available, but was prepared to make another if he had to move. Picking at his ear as if he couldn't hear, Ryuji quickly crossed his arms, "I can, but I'm good, pretty comfy down here. Why don't you join me...if you can." As of this point, Ryuji would bide his time, seeing as how he was safe for the time being, and for what he thought, didn't know too much on what Eikyo was capable of doing. In the meantime, Ryuji was going to catch his breathe until he was ready to keep going again, whether or not it would one or the other to start things up. "Nah, I'm pretty comfy up here myself," said Eikyo, "the sky is my element." Eikyo began rubbing his hands together. "But I imagine the people want to see a really good fight, so one of us is going to have to make a move at some point." Eikyo continued rubbing his hands together, although no one could see what he was really doing. His air was invisible. Between his hands was an incredibly thin and ultra condensed shuriken of air. While Ryuji's power would likely remove some of its power, which is why he chose a sharp object, it was doubtful that he'd be able to completely negate its power. It would slam into him like a high-speed basketball. Not requiring much force on his part to launch his objects, Eikyo subtly moved his right arm, making it appear as if he had simply parted his hands, throwing the shuriken towards Ryuji at a breakneck pace. Although he couldn't see his attack travel through the air, Ryuji could feel something of differing temperature travel through the drastic field of heat surrounding him, unable to react accordingly to it. Being air projected within his Quirk's area of effect, Eikyo's attack lost a significant degree of its density as it began to expand, creating less air pressure the further along it got closer to him, with the heat being at its highest along the surface of his body. Even after the fact, Ryuji could feel some degree of the attack hit him across the chest, rippling along his shoulder and wind ultimately running across the side of his head, cutting a significant portion of his hair in the process. Upon touch, Ryuji super heated the gale at the point of contact, sending him scrambling away from his initial position with a confused expression dawning on him. Ryuji began to rub his vermilion-clad skin, coughing slightly from the force while squinting his eyes at Eikyo, now more than ever assured that he had an air-based Quirk. "Cheap shot, but Iv'e seen enough, your Quirk works more-or-less the way I pictured it." With a quick shift of hand gestures, Ryuji adjusted the range of his Quirk, shifting the heat's intensity around him to the point of unevening the air across the arena in preparation of Eikyo, making a jump for him in the air while aiming one hand in his direction. Eikyo lifted up his arms, as if he was stretching, his palms open which he suddenly clenched into fists. “Knowing how something works doesn’t mean you can counter it.” He waited until Ryuji was as close as possible, a few feet away, that way he wouldn’t miss. The air floor suddenly dropped from beneath him, and Eikyo propelled himself down towards Ryuji at a breakneck pace, feet first, aiming to slam his feet into Ryuji’s face or torso, and send him careening into the ground below as fast as Eikyo was sent into him. He had purposefully waited until a point of no return for Ryuji, making it difficult to even react to his movement due to the sheer speed of the attack. And although Ryuji‘s Quirk affected the air, Eikyo’s lower body had not been imbued with it. While he would likely take damage from Ryuji’s attempts to defend himself, it would still be less when compared to his opponent. As he drew closer, Eikyo's body began to burst into flames, with his clothes catching fire as the burns were being the most concentrated across the lower half of his body. Rather than defend himself, Ryuji left himself wide open, aloowing him to get as close to him ass possible as he outstretched his hands in order to receive his attack head-on, grimacing as he flew straight into his chest. At the moment touch, the soles of Eikyo's feet were burned rigorously against his own body as the air beneath them flared up alongside him, with 10 meters of space ahead Ryuji being engulfed in a wide-scale explosion aimed away from his chest. "Bomber's Touch," he whispered slowly, riding the explosion backward to push himself away, distancing himself away from the ground zero. Eikyo grimaced at the amount of pain brought forth onto his body. The second that the force of Eikyo's attack was transferred into Ryuji, Eikyo propelled himself away with another burst from his feet, maximizing the force that would send Ryuji towards the ground, while minimizing the damage done to Eikyo's own person. That force being included with Ryuji's own attack would send him straight down into the ground with such immense force it would likely create a crater. He landed on another one of his walkway's, comically blowing on his feet from the burns, rising his barrier to be safely 13 meters in the air away from Ryuji, safe from any counterattacks.